Lengedarly Super Saiyan
by Clay19
Summary: Kakarot is born with a power of 20,000 while Broly has a power of 10,000. They are thought dead. The part of the saiyan race goes to earth to live and take over. The Royal and Bardock's family gain Super Saiyan, and some of them gain Super Saiyan 2. Kakarot comes back and goes to earth where he finds out that Cellena is his mate, and also Cerina.
1. Kakarot is born

"King Vegeta!" a soldier came running into the throne room. The guard were about to attack, but the Queen stopped them. "What do you want?" he said angrily. The soldier bowed, and suddenly became nervous. "I'm sorry my King." the soldier said quietly.

The King smirked down at him, "What is it?" the Queen said impatiently. "Sorry my Queen. Its just there are two boys with very high power level." he said. Vegeta and Cellena were surprised, two boys in the same time. "How powerful are they?" the Queen asked.

The soldier began to sweet, fearing for his life. "The first is 10,000 son of Paragus,his name is Broly." he said watching the King and the Queen have surprised looks on their face. 'He's more powerful than my mate.' she thought. 'He's the Legendary Super Saiyan, he's gonna kill us all.' he thought.

"And the other boy." she asked. Cellena started getting nervous, "He has a power of 20,000 son of Bardock. His name is Kakarot." he said so quietly that they didn't almost hear him. "WHAT!" the soldier and every other soldier did to.

"My King calm down!" she said soothing. Laying her hand down on his back and rubbing circles. "I'm calm, we have to destroy them." the King said to his mate. "I known." she said. 'I'm sorry Bardock. I can't save your son.' she thought sadly. She would love to do this for him, but she can't.

King Vegeta stood up, holding his Queen's hand, "Bring them to me." he said. The soldier nodded and left the room, going straight to the the pods, where all the kids are staying. "You grab Broly." the soldier said to a lab tech assistant. She nodded, going over to him and picked him up, but when she got near Kakarot.

Broly started crying, so she got ahead of them. The soldier looked down at Kakarot's black eyes, he just looked like he was watching him. They got to the throne room, the guards went in and then came back while opening the door. "You can go in." the warrior said. The soldier nodded his head.

They were both nervous, about being in the room with the King and the Legendary Super Sayian's. Just then Paragus walks in the room. "My King, please my son can be a loyal soldier under your son." he said. King Vegeta turned towards Parsgus. "No, he is the Legendary Super Saiyen." he said.

"But, my King that boy is stronger than mine." he said. King looked at the other boy, and was instantly crept out. Because he was staring at him, the look the baby was giving him. Basically said don't you dare try it. "No they both die!" with that said he fired an energy wave.

Hitting Paragus in the chest, blood flew out of his chest. He had a shocked look on his face, he then turned his eyes to see his son get stabbed by a knife. Before passing out. Cellena kept her face neutral, but inwardly she was scared. What if her son Vegeta Jr. had that much power, would he kill him.

King Vegeta turned to look at other kid smiling as he saw he was about to die. Cellena watched as the baby's eyes turned towards her. And then she saw a handsome man, he looked just like Bardock and there was a girl who looked just like her. They were mates. 'So I have a girl, who mates with Bardock's son.' she smiled.

"Toss them into the garbage." the king said. The soldiers nodded their heads, while gathering up the bodies and taking them away. Just then a lower class soldier ran threw the doors. "My King, I need to speak to you." he said. "And what is your name." the king said.

"My name is Bardock, my King." he said. The King looked at him only to see the baby's face on him, so this must be the father. Bardock bowed in the presence of Vegeta. "Frieza plans on destroying planet Vegeta."

"What?" There was panic that spread throughout the palace. King Vegeta was also panicked, but he wouldn't allow himself to appear weak in front of his men. "And how would you know that?" His guards silence themselves once they heard their King speak.

"I have been to planet Kanassa and one of the inhabitants gave me the ability to see the future so I could see our planet die." "You expect me to believe such a thing?" Bardock knew how crazy it sounded and he could hear King Vegeta's thoughts. He might have been afraid that Frieza would destroy them, but he knew that he would refuse to believe iot.

"No, not really." Bardock knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. "But I do know that Frieza has Prince Vegeta and you plan a rebellion against Frieza in order to save your son." "And how do you know that?"

"Because I can see the future!" Bardock approached the throne so he could speak quietly enough for the guards not to hear. "I've seen you stand up to Frieza and he kills you. Easily. Then right after, I face Frieza to try and stop him, he destroys me and the planet in one blast."

It was unfathomable to King Vegeta. He knew Frieza was powerful. They had served Frieza in order to keep their lives, but he did not believe he could die in such a way. But why would a low level soldier barge into the palace and make such claims if it weren't true? "And you've come here to do what?"

"To warn you. We need to evacuate the planet. There's nothing we can do to stop Frieza. Only a Super Saiyan can defeat him and we simply are not powerful enough." King Vegeta only knew of the Super Saiyan of legend. To obtain that power almost seemed like a dream.

"And how would you know that?" Then of course he thought of the children he had just sentenced to death for being born with an unusual power. 'Broly and Kakarot cannot possible be the one who can defeat Frieza.'

When Bardock read his mind and heard that he killed his son, thoughts of pure rage coursed through him. 'He killed my son' it just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. With that Bardock looked at the King and lashed out, shooting a wave of energy at the King, throwing him into the wall.

King Vegeta didn't know what hit him, one thing he was thinking then the next thing he knew he was being thrown into the wall. 'Man that attack hurt.' he thought. "You're pay for this. You can count on it!" Bardock screamed as the guards dragged him away.

"Why, that low level. How dare he attack me!" he growled. Cellena walked up to him, "Vegeta it's okay, he read your mind, and he didn't like what you were thinking. And the only thing I know you were thinking is that you just had his kid killed." she said.

"Yes, you are right. But that doesn't mean he can attack me!" he augured. "I know, but I think what he said was true/ I think we should leave before he gets here." she said. King Vegeta nodded his head. "Okay, listen up I want everybody to gather what we need, and then your Queen will send you to wherever you need to be." he said.

With that they packed up and went to their space pods. And went to their ascend planets. "Where are we going Cellena?" he asked his mate. "We are going to a back water planet. Frieza wouldn't search for us there." she said to her mate.

She made sure to have Bardock and his mate move to Earth. Where that vision can come true. She sighed there children will become Super Saiyan's. She smiled at that, along with her and Vegeta.


	2. Kakarot comes home

Sixteen years has passed since the day, they were dumped into the garbage. And planet Vegeta blew up. Paragus took them and raised them on a planet, at first it was hard control that much energy as a child. He reached _**False Super saiyan**_ as a baby, giving him a power level of 500,000. That helped him survive the planets destruction.

He then reached _**Super Saiyan**_ at ten years old, giving him a power of 1,000,000. He then went threw _**2**__**nd**__** Grade Super Saiyan**_ and _**3**__**rd**__** Grade Super Saiyan**_ at the ages of eleven and twelve years old. Making his power level go to 1,105,000 to 1,250,000. It just gave him a bigger power boost.

By the time he reached _**Full-power Super Saiyan**_ at fourteen having a power of 2,000,000. Broly was already a Legendary Super Saiyan at the age of four, because he just had nothing holding is power back. So Paragus had to _**surpress his son's power**_ to 4,500. Two years passed when he reached _**Super Saiyan 2**_ and got a powe level of 4,000,000.

That's when Broly started getting out-hand, and Kakarot stated getting beat up, because he was already a Legendary Super Saiyan. So he decided to pack up and leave, because he wouldn't survive more fights in-till he was stronger. So he decided to find sope people to fight, and when he heard that the Saiyans were still alive.

Especially the King, he just knew this was a sigh for him to kill the King. So he started looking for some to take him to the King. That's when he found, Prince Vegeta on a planet killing every single life form on the planet. So he landed the space ship down. And waited for the Prince to show him the way to his father.

By the time he reached the planet where the Prince was landing, he could just feel all the saiyan's power. Only a couple had Super Saiyan, while a lot of low levels didn't even reach False Super Saiyan. They had a power level of 400 to 660. The elites were at a power level of 1,000 to 6,000. His power was now at 45,000.

He then flew down, but then he felt six people near his spaceship. He got out to see the King and Prince Vegeta. And the beautiful Queen Cellena, with her long black hair and black eyes. And then a man that looked like him, 'So that's my father,' he looked over to the other women and the man. 'And that would be my mother and brother.' he thought. There were some soldiers.

He stood at a height of six feet, with spiky hair that was black. He was wearing elite armor, Unlike most other early models used by the Saiyans, this model offers no shoulder protection and features shoulder straps instead of shoulder guards. This armor also implements limited lower body protection, with thigh guards on each side.

When Vegeta saw the man before him he looked Bardock's twin, 'Kakarot survived!' he thought. 'Wow, he is sexy in his elite armor. This must be the man I saw in my vision. My daughter is going to be lucky!' she thought. 'My baby is home!' Gine started crying, because her child was home.

'So that's my little brother. He's more powerful than all of us. But is he a Super Saiyan.' Raditz thought. 'This is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Pfff.' Prince Vegeta thought. "Why are you here?" King Vegeta questioned. He shut up when Kakarot sent him a glare. Kakarot walked down and straight towards his mother.

"Mom!" he holds out his arms. That was all she needed, she ran into his arms and squeezed the life out of him. When he felt her crying, he got mad at the King for making this happen. "It's okay mother, I'm not going anywhere." he said to her softly.

Queen Cellena was sad, and barley holding her tears in. When she saw him look up at her, she blushed, making him grin at her. She felt like a little girl, because she had a crush on this kid. 'This can't be happening, I have a mate.' she thought. While Kakarot was sweating a little bit, he knew he went into heat, because of the Queen. She just smelled amazing.

He was going have to get away from her to settle his emotions. "Hello father, brother." he nods at them, getting a nod in return. Gine glared at her mate, "Give your son a hug." she said. Making him do what she said. And then Raditz did the same when she turned her glare onto him.

"Hey, my father asked you a question. So you better answer it." Vegeta said angrily to him. 'My son is stupid.' she thought. They all watched as he glared at Prince Vegeta, making him flich away. "I'm here to take my revenge." with that said. He diapered, and Vegeta was hit, making him slam into the ground, twenty feet away.

"You're pay for that scum!" Prince Vegeta said, rushing forward and throwing a puch into Kakrot's stomach, he just looked down. At where the prince hit him, before firing off an energy beam. "Ahhh," Vegeta screamed. He went flying into the dirt, making him cough up some blood. Nocking him out, "Pathetic." Kakrot said. "Don't interferer." Cellena told the soldiers.

Before turning his head to the side, just as King Vegeta's hand flew by. So he shoot his fist forward and slammed it into the Kings head. "You pack quiet the punch, but you will never win." he said. "Well see about that." and they both flew at each other, trading blows, craters started forming around them. They could see them moving all over the place.

Until King Vegeta was slammed into the ground. Kakarot cupped his hands together and started drwing Ki to a single point between his hands. "Ka," "me" "ha" "me" "Ha!" he then thrust his hands forward, shooting a powerful beam of energy. "Don't!" Queen Cellena jumps in-front of her mate, making Kakarot concentrate and make the energy move to the side.

Kakarot glared at her, "Boom!" they heard. They turn towards the blast to see a huge hill get destroyed. 'Wow, he had to use lot of energy to destroy that hill. "Come on Kakarot, lets go home. We have a surprise to show you." Gine said.

'If I didn't get in front of that, my husband could have died.' she thought. "Grab my son and take him to go get healed." she told the soldiers. She then went over to her mate, to see him getting up. He was hurt she could tell that, but nothing damaging. "That punk will pay!" he said angrily getting up, and about to go attack him.

"No, you are out matched. And you know he can beat you, so don't." she told him. Making him more anrgy, because a child is more powerful. King Vegeta nodded his head , and went back towards the castle to get stronger.

Kakarot started flying ahead o them, and then turning around while flying. "Come on slow pokes." he tautened them. Making his father and brother rise to the challenge. They started flying faster and faster, until they reach a house. With Kakarot beating them, there first. "Huh, I win." Kakarot said. They just grumbled about losing, "Don't think you will win again." Bardock told him.

"So what did you want me to see." he asked them. "Well, you have a little sister and your a uncle to two kids, one girl and one boy." Gine told her son. Kakarot was shocked, he has a little sister and he's a uncle. "Kara, Fasha and Tora. Come on out." Bardock yelled.

Just then two five year olds come running outside, "Grandpa, can we train now. You promised." the little girl said cutely. She had red hair and black eyes. "Yeah, I got stronger. So I'm ready to beat you." the little boy said. Making us all laugh. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Well first I want you to meet your father's brother, your uncle." Bardock said to them. They both turn towards me looking me up and down. "He doesn't seem like much." the little boy said. "Well, why don't you try and attack him." Father said. Making the boy grin.

Tora flew towards me, and tried to hit m in the stomach, and when that didn't work he tried to sweep my legs out from under me. After awhile he found out he couldn't hit me. "Wow, you are powerful." he said with awh. Kakarot just smirked. "That's nothing, you should see me at Full-power Super Saiyan." he told them.

Shocking them all, "There is another level to Super Saiyan." Gine yelled. Kakarot just nodded his head yes. "How many are there?" Raditz asked. "Well King Kai, said there are _sixteen Super Saiyan transformations_. _Two ape transformations_. _Five Legendary Super Saiyan transformations_." Kakarot said, seeing there shocked faces, "Most them are, like a lttile above Super Saiyan." hr said.

Kakarot 45,000

_**Super Saiyan**_ 2,250,000

_**False Super saiyan 1,125,000**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Grade Super Saiyan **_ 2,230,000

_**3**__**rd**__** Grade Super Saiyan 3,562,000**_

_**Full-power Super Saiyan 4,500,000**_

Bardock 20,000

_**Super Saiyan**_ 1,000,000

King Vegeta 20,000

_**Super Saiyan 1,000,000**_

Raditz 15,000

Prince Vegeta 12,000

Cellena 18,000

Gine 17,000

Tora 1,370

Fasha 1,370


	3. mother and daughter have a argument

"Can you show us the transformations?" asked an excited Tora. "Tora do not bother your uncle." Raditz said to his son. Kakarrot looked at his younger brother and his son. "I still cant believe that you had a son before me. He's quiet the young man." Tora puffed up his chest with pride, before it deflated when his uncle said. "But Fasha is stronger." Kakarrot said. Making them all laugh and Fasha to grin with pride smiling smugly at her brother.

"So this is Kara, my sister." He then sent his mind out towards her. ''You can read minds to.'' Kara asked. ''Yes I can. It looks like you inherited are father's ability.'' he said. "Are you guys talking to each other threw your minds." Gine asked her son and daughter. "Yes, I gained the ability when I was a baby. That's why I survived, because it unlocked my power. Keeping me alive." he said.

"What happened that day?" Bardock asked his son. "Well when I was born I could instally read minds. I didn't know what it meant. But then the doctor told the King who had me and Broly brought to him. When he saw are power levels he got scared and believed we were the Legendly Super Sayians." Kakarrot began.

"Are you a Legendary Super Sayian?" Kara asked excitedly. "Kara let him finish." Gine said angrily, while Kara nodded. "Yes I am and so is Broly who is still out there. But unlike me Broly cant control his power. I think I caused it!" he said. "How did you cause it?" Summer asked. "Who are you?" Kakarrot asked. "Sorry this is Summer my mate." Raditz said to his brother.

"Well nice to meet you. Now back to the question. My power level and my screaming when I was a baby. Installed something in his brain, that basically said I was a enemy that needed to be killed. So when ever I was around he would go straight to super sayian then Legendly Super Sayian. And then start attacking me. But since I was more powerful I beat him every time." His family nodded at that.

"But he would get stronger every time I beat him, picking more fights." Kakarrot said. "How did he keep getting stronger?" Tora asked, while the rest of the family where thinking the same thing. "Well its called Zenkai. It makes your power increase when recovering from a fatal injury." he said. "So to get stronger you would have to survive a fatal injury?" Fasha asked. Kakarrot could see the plans to become stronger. 'I have to put a stop to that.' "Fasha do not even think of it. If you don't train, you will never be able to control it."

Fasha blushed about thinking about what her uncle said. "It sucks that you didn't kill the King he was a real dick!" Tora said. "Tora I don't want to hear that kind of language, from your mouth young man." Summer said with a glare. Kakarrot just laughed at his nephew's words. "Yes the King was a real dick." "Brother, i was wondering how did you get your power to move around the Queen?" Kara asked him. Just thinking about how she could try it and learn how to do it. "Yeah son, and while your at it. Why did you get angry when the King was by the Queen?" Bardock asked his son.

"I don't know but she smelled amazing and so did her daughter. Something about them smelled so good. I just wanted to go to them and mate with them." Kakarrot told them. The kids had looks of confusion, while Bardock, Gine, Raditz and Summer had looks of understanding. 'My boy has gone into heat because of the Queen and Princess.' Gine thought of her baby boy is going to be in trouble. 'Wow' Raditz thought. 'This is going to cause so many problems for this family. With my son going to try and take the Queen and Princess.' Bardock just sighed. "Lets just deal with this tomorrow." Bardock said, before heading into the house followed by the rest of the family.

Cellena watched as Kakarrot and his family leave, before following the medics and her husband and son, her daughter Cerina followed. 'I could tell by the way he glanced at us that we set him in heat, which means he's going to come and get us and fuck us until we cant walk.' Cellena thought with a shiver. She felt her pussy get wet, she was so turned on by how powerful he was. 'Stop don't even think about it, you already have a mate.' But just seeing him look at her daughter got her jealously, which made her want to compete to gain his attention. Cerina was thinking the same thing, the way he looked at her mother made her angry when she already had a mate so, she could take this one for herself.

Cellena and Cerina where standing in a empty room, starring at each other. "Daughter look, you can not be with that man!" Cerina just glared at her mother. "And why not, my scent made him go into heat. That means we are mates." she said. "No your wrong both of are scents made him go into heat because we smell the same. And he attacked your father and brother, that's why you cant be with him." Cellena said. "Your just angry that he wants me to be his mate and not some old woman!" Cerina said hotly. "You bitch, he wants me because he was looking at me the whole time. And why would he want somebody with no experience in love making and fighting." she asked. Her daughter just glared at her and stormed out of he room.

'God, i cant believe I said that to my daughter. And all because of that amazing specimen that has gained are attention. And he his so powerful, smart and good looking.' she sighed and went to her room. Trying to think up a way for her and her daughter to reconnect with each other. "That man is going to cause trouble for me, my daughter, mate and son. But what can i do when i want to be with him." she said out loud to nobody, before going to sleep.


End file.
